martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vast Universe
Vast Universe is a powerful and influential Empyrean of the human race and he was one of the leaders during the War Against the Saints'. He is a very close friend of Divine Dream and they had adventured together in their youth. History Divine Dream Empyrean Vast Universe is one of Divine Dream's pursuers when they were young. They were said to have met during an adventure into a mystic realm and had been together ever since. Their story was only of comrades and friends, no more no less. Of course, this was the view point of Divine Dream. To Vast Universe, Divine Dream would eternally be the one he loves with all his being... She was the singular existence that he had longed for, his greatest treasure. Even though they were but mere friends, his sentiments towards her still lingered until the end. Empyrean Up to this point, Empyrean Vast Universe had withstood three heavenly tribulations. The first time was when he had become an Empyrean. His first time experiencing heavenly tribulation had also been the most terrifying time. The second and third times had been brought down when Empyrean Vast Universe created an Empyrean spirit treasure. The treasure itself had to withstand heavenly tribulation, not Empyrean Vast Universe. For the first of the two treasure heavenly tribulations, because the quality of that treasure was insufficient, it had been destroyed and failed to come to completion. The second time the treasure was successfully refined, and the finished product of that had been the current Divine Seal Altar replica. Besides creating an Empyrean spirit treasure, composing a transcendent divine might would also summon heavenly tribulation. Empyrean Vast Universe’s transcendent divine might was only half complete, thus it wasn’t yet able to summon heavenly tribulation.Chapter 1262 – Slaughter of the Dao Tablets War Although he was an Empyrean, this great calamity was not his stage. Only Empyrean Divine Dream, Great Limitless Buddha, Emperor Shakya, Empyrean Demondawn, and other such peak Empyreans had the ability to stand upon the stage of the world. For them there was even a faint ray of hope that they could take one more step forwards and break into the realm of True Divinity! Empyrean Vast Universe didn’t leave; he chose to remain with Divine Dream. He was Divine Dream’s old comrade-in-arms as well as an old friend. He was also in his prime, but he steadfastly chose to remain because he believed in Divine Dream and because he also believed in himself. He didn’t intend to die in battle, but he did want to fight for a little bit more time for humanity. Only like this could he give an answer to the countless human lives of the Divine Realm. This parting could be called a parting of life and death. Treasures In Empyrean Vast Universe’s 10 million years of life, he had only created two Empyrean spirit treasures himself. But in truth, he actually had many more Empyrean spirit treasures. Most of them were lucky chances he found, left behind by ancient Empyreans.Chapter 1279 – Slaughter City Divine Seal Altar The Divine Seal Altar. In the legends it is called an ancient divine instrument, an existence that even surpasses an Empyrean spirit treasure. If one can reach the precipice they can reach divinity, thus it is called the Divine Seal Altar. That shouldn’t be empty talk. Although the Divine Seal Altar that Empyrean Vast Universe made is only a replica, it still contains the Concept of the ancient Divine Seal Altar. Chapter 1231 - What is Pride Slaughter City This was an Empyrean spirit treasure that he had found in a divergent realm called the slaughter hell. This was a metal city. This city looked fierce and barbaric, with harsh and bewildering angles. It was red all over and emitted a vast and ancient aura. It was unknown just what type of metal was used to make this. This was Vast Universe’s Empyrean spirit treasure! He brought it up from a 100 million year blood pond in a slaughter hell, and it carries with it a terrible slaughter energy! Relationships Lin Ming Lin Ming was a young elite who had emerged from the First Martial Meeting that was managed by Vast Universe and Divine Dream; he could be called a part of their lineage. Quotes * (Empyrean Vast Universe was clearly very sensitive to the term True Divinity) “Throughout the endless epochs, how many Empyreans have failed to become a True Divinity? Divine Dream, even you, someone who has achieved the peak in every aspect, aren’t you also unable to take that final step into True Divinity? Your praise of Lin Ming seems rather too high. Even for someone as talented as Lin Ming, I do not believe that in the past billion years, amongst the infinite lives born in the Divine Realm and the lower realms, there hasn’t been someone similar to him. Aren’t Xiao Moxian and Frost Dream also similar in comparison? “Let alone the last billion years, even for the last 3 billion years there has never been a True Divinity supreme being that has appeared. There have only been stories, and these stories are far too exaggerated, without any credibility at all."Chapter 1322 – Awakening And Exiting * (Praising Lin Ming's heaven-defying talent) “In this grand world, heroes will pour forth from the ranks. At that time, Lin Ming will inevitably be the one leading them. As for the other young elites, they will surely shine brilliantly, but no matter how dazzling they are they still won’t outshine Lin Ming…”Chapter 1779 – The Rewards of Victory * (Leaving for the Wild Universe, Vast Universe lightly punched Lin Ming’s chest) “Hey boy, the human race is going to depend on you. When you go to the wild universe make sure you slaughter your way until you shake up the world!”Chapter 1926 – Feather Trivia * Amongst the Empyreans, his strength was considered average at best. Compared to Empyrean Divine Dream, Empyrean Primordius, and Three Lives Old Man, there was a very great disparity between them.Chapter 1257 – Tricks * When Empyrean Vast Universe crossed Ninefall himself, he had stopped at a 30 Layered Heavens Ninefall, a 90 mile origin energy cloud.Chapter 1269 – The Summit * Vast Universe was someone that resolutely opposed to dual cultivating body and energy. Actually, almost all Empyreans were. After all, not everyone can be like Empyrean Primordius and experience such heaven-shaking lucky chances! And without those lucky chances and under the current restrictions of the Heavenly Dao Laws, the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace become a demonic curse that can never be broken through. In truth, disregarding the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, barely anyone in this universe can hope to break past the life and death threshold of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates.Chapter 1236 – 20th Step * According to Xiao Daochild, when his honorable master Vast Universe was 8.6 million years of age, he created the replica of the Divine Seal Altar. Up until now, over 2 million years have passed. This implies that Vast Universe is approximately 10.6 million years of age.Chapter 1256 – Climbing to the 33rd Step References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Divine Realm Category:Allies Category:Empyrean Category:War Casualty